Vampires, Werewolves and Cold Ones
by Frenchy347
Summary: What if after everything that happened, Bella has a secret? What if this secret could change everything? Bella's not who she says she is. She's Isabella Mikaelson and one of the first ever vampires with her siblings. Who is this person from Edwards past that Bella knows? Is she friend or foe... read and find out. Pairings are: Bella/Stefan Damon/OC Edward/Tanya
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires, Werewolves and Cold Ones!**

An: Hey this is my first ever fanfiction! Not very big **only a drabble**. Crossover between The Vampire Diaries and Twilight. Takes place during New Moon when Edward leaves Bella in the woods and in season 3 after bringing out the dead but before dangerous lisberns. Story may even consist of some Elena bashing so if you do not like, do not read.

Summary: What if after everything that happened, Bella has a secret? What if this secret could change everything? Bella's not who she says she is. She's Isabella Mikaelson and one of the first ever vampires with her siblings.

Pairings:

Emmet – Rosalie

Alice – Jasper

Esme – Carlisle

Stefan – Bella

Edward – Tanya

Damon – OC, she is going to be a mix of Katherine and Elena as I think they would both suite him but not right. Will be a girl version of Damon so she can easily put him in his place if needs be.

Not sure about the rest. Review if you have any other ideas for the pairings

Name: Bella Swan

Age: 17 (over 1000)

Eye colour: vivid green (wears brown contacts in Twilight)

Hair colour: Brown

Personality: completely different to how she is in Twilight. More confident and not clumsy at all. Also has a great sense in fashion and loves to go shopping. It was just an act so when she did go she could get some blood without them knowing.

An: Bella will be OC as she is not the clumsy idiot in Twilight.

**Chapter 1: Bella POV**

I couldn't stop thinking of them again. They are their 24/7. No matter what I do there is something that reminds me of them. Either my big brothers or my sister. If I keep doing it to myself, I am going to go insane.

My name is Isabella Mikaelson but at this moment in time I am going by Bella Swan. The chiefs daughter. I'm vampire not that anyone knows that and I was changed at the age of 17 because my mother did not want us to die. My real family consists of my brothers Elijah, Finn, Kol and Klaus along with my sister Rebekah. My brother Klaus killed my mother along time ago and in the past century's have been putting a dagger in all my siblings hearts. Which will kill them but not permanently. As soon as it is removed they are back.

Right now Edward, a cold one who think of himself as a monster, is taking me in to the forest. If he thinks he's a monster he should see what I'm like.

"Bella, we're leaving" Edward said in the dull flat tone I despised. I tune out the conversation but wish I didn't because I most probably sound like a desperate idiot. I held back a growl when I felt his stony lips on my forehead and just nodded softly because if I spoke it would have ruined everything.

'Finally!' I thought as he left. Now I can leave and restart my life – again. And be forever seventeen too.

A few minutes later I am thinking about where o would like to travel too. I think it might be time to go and visit the family again, well Klaus and Elijah and that's only if they are now getting along. I hear

Klaus is in Mystic Falls but I don't about Elijah so I will visit him first.

After a few minutes I had made up my decision to visit. I have a good feeling about returning and that no matter what everything is going to change.

An: Sorry that it is just a short chapter hopefully will get better and longer as it goes.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Please review and tell me what you thing about it


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you everyone who had read these. Also thanks you for all the reviews. Means a lot to me. Should I make Elena OC or keep her the same? Please review and tell me what you think. Remember only a drabble**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only only the new characters that i am going to be adding in and the changes. Thank You**

* * *

Chapter 2

As I find out where my brother lives I am surprised to smell Elijah's scent along with Klaus. I also smell another four scents that put me on alert encase my brothers have been harmed. That thought running through my head I run to the front door and kick it down. I slowly edge my way into the living room. I stand there shocked by what I see. All my siblings are sitting around laughing.

Kol is the first to notice me standing there and gaps at me with his mouth hanging open. One by one they all notice me and are just as shocked as Kol. After a few minutes, they literally run over to me and hug me for dear life. If I wasn't a vampire, I would be dead from the force of the hug they gave me.

After five minutes later of them saying how much they missed me, I heard someone walking down the staircase. I spin round fast encase it was a threat but then come face to face with someone I least expect. The one person who I missed the most but was told to be dead for a long time and utter the one word that come to mind, "Mother" I couldn't say anything. I was in shock.

* * *

**A/N: before you say it's short, remember it is only a drabble :)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Please review as it would be a big help. Tell me what you think. Any things you want to see happen just tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Thanks everyone for all the positive comments. This one a bit longer than the rest. Also a thanks to my Beta megywrites. :)**

**Disclaimer:****What thou doesn't not own thou can not sue (megywrites quote)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kol POV**

Here we are. The whole family in the living room joking around and making fun of one another, but it is just not the same without Isabella. None of us have heard from her for years (just a suggestion sounds a bit better) and whenever we bring her up in a conversation with Klaus, he changes the subject. The way he does it, you can tell that there is something he just does not want to tell us. It is so frustrating!I miss my sister! Mother excuses herself upstairs which means it's time to start asking Klaus about her again. We cannot mention her in front of mother as it upsets her to not know where all her family is.

I hear a bang at the front door but no one else seemed to have noticed so I just ignore it and think that ears are just playing tricks on me. That is until I smell a familiar scent. The scent of my sister we have all lost hope for. Isabella. I look over and she is just standing there watching us. I notice no one else has seen her but I can't bring myself to tell them as I am in too much of a shock. I don't know how long we are just sitting here staring at her but as if we had planned the whole thing, we all launch ourselves at her at the same time. You can tell by her face that everyone was hugging her with everything they have including me.

We all take turns telling her how much we missed her. I couldn't stop the relief that flows through me from seeing her here and knowing that she is not dead or at least daggered somewhere without us knowing about it. We carry this on for about five minutes. Rebekah has never been emotional but you can tell that she is nearly crying in relief that we no longer have to worry about missing sister and that she is back home. Where she belongs, after about five minutes of this we hear our mother walking downstairs and realise that none of us have actually told her that Mother is no longer dead.

She spins around expecting to see an intruder then shock floods to her face. I think that's what we all looked like when we came face to face with the women we thought to be dead. She utters one word which also happens to be the exact first word Rebekah said when it was her "Mother." As we see her getting over he shock, we begin to make our way into the living room with her following. Mother spoke first and explained how she is alive as she did to us. No matter how much me and my siblings listen to this, we still cannot believe that Klaus would actually kill our mother for that. Even Isabella looked shocked and she knew what he was like, well until we just didn't see her. That was the day the family fell apart.

The rest of us went one by one about what happened to us, how we all thought she as dead and how Klaus ended daggering every single one of us except her. When Rebekah starts talking she exclaims how she thing girls now-days dress like prostitutes, but straight after she said that Isabella laughed and said that's what she wears. Rebekah's face was priceless. She would have never guessed her little sister would actually wear stuff like that. Klaus finally speaks and tells us the truth of how he just didn't want us to leave him. How he already felt alone where he was the only Hybrid and had no one to talk to about it where we were all just vampires.

I will admit, this has to be the first time in my whole life, well existence, that I am actually considering the thought of forgiving him. Elijah and Finn seem to be on the same wave length as me. And then you have the girls. They are both near tears which is not a surprise for Isabella because she always was the emotional one but Rebekah does not show any weakness, and by crying, well nearly crying, she is doing just that.

**Isabella POV**

As I got over my shock, the whole of the family began to make their way into the living room. The first person to talk was my mother, which does not surprise me as she is the leader of the family. It's going to take a while for me to get used to her again. She first explain how she is even alive but she also mentioned who killed her. I couldn't believe it. Myown brother actually killed my own mother. Putting daggers into our sibling hearts was bad enough but to actually go out and kill her was the worst thing he could have possibly done.

Eventually, everyone had spoken about their pasts and how they all thought of me as dead. I didn't know otherwise I would have came home a lot more sooner. Rebekah was talking about how she thought people now-days dress like complete and utter prostitutes. That was hilarious. So I told her about what I have in my closet and the things I have been wearing in the past. Lets just say that I actually wish I had a camera to take a picture.

Klaus finally speaks up about why he did everything he did and I was nearly in tears. No surprise. He killed mother because he felt betrayed but that does not make killing her any better, even though I don't think mother should have places the curse on him. It was who he was not who he wanted to be it was what he was born into, his blood. He carries on to the explanation of why he daggered all our siblings. The simple fact was that he did not want to be alone and he thought that everyone was going to leave him. The fact he was the only one of his kind at that point did not help. He must of felt more alone then ever.

Even with looks that Kol, Elijah and Finn have on their faces you can tell that they considering forgiving him. Which may not be first for Elijah and Finn but I know from personal experience that Kol does not and the person must a pretty good reason for doing what he did to be forgiven.

**-VCOAW-**

I've been here for nearly a week now and have gotten used to having my whole family back. Me and Kol are still bickering like old times, while me and Rebekah are telling each other our dirty little secrets. It feels so good to finally have the whole family back. Hopefully we can put everything behind us and carry on being a family. The same family that I have waiting centuries for us to be.

At this moment we are all planning a ball that is going to be held at our home so people can come and we can get to know them. I've been told to stay way from the 'Salvatore's' whoever they are and the latest doppelganger, Elena. Mother said the council know of vampires so we have to stay under the radar.

Kol is in his suite asking us how dashing he looks. But sorry to burst your bubble but we cannot be compelled. I voice my thoughtsto Rebekah and we break out in giggles. Kol looks at us like we are insane so Rebekah says why. He looks so mad at the end that he could blow a blood vessel. If we could. At that thought I was brought into another round of giggles.

* * *

V

V

V

V

V

V

review and tell me what you think.

ThankYou


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! Going to be uploading weekly from now on so i can still do my school stuff. Thanks for all the support! No Beta has read this so please son't be too harsh**

**Disclaimer: no i do not own anything :( sad times. **

* * *

Chapter 4

The following night all us girls were in our separate room making sure that we looked our best for the party that we are holding. Unfortunately none of us know what each other is wearing, so we have not got a clue as to if we look best. I have decided that I am going to be wearing a long blood red dress with a diamond décor on the front of the chest. It also had a split all the way up the leg as to show off my gorgeous legs to everyone. Also with my solid black heals I have black nail varnish mascara and blood red lipstick. My hair is in wavy curls cascading down my back.

As I walk downstairs I can't help but notice how much easier life is when you don't have to pretend to be clumsy and fall nearly all the time all day. I hear the chatter of my family as I descend the stair case. I first see my sister who is rocking an elegant green formal dress with one shoulder that hugs her figure and shows off her curves. She has also added on some dark eye shadow and light pink lipstick to complement her complexion. To top it all of she has a pair of silver earrings and a silver necklace. Mother is wearing a lovely gown, a beautiful necklace and a pair of pearl earrings. All my brothers are in black suites for the event and look amazing.

(Except for Bella they look just the same as the did in the episode dangerous liaisons)

When we were walking down to the ballroom, Rebekah pulled me to the side to talk to me. She told me that some of Klaus's old friends are coming to visit but he never said who or what they are and to just be careful with the people that I talk to. Mother walked over but seemed a little uneasy about the whole thing, which was strange since she planned it all and made sure that everything was perfect and nothing went wrong. She asked us if everything was okay which we replied to as we are fine but mother gave me a look as to say 'she knows better and I can tell when your lying' and when leaving whispering to me that we will be talking about it later.

Most of the family have asked to make sure I'm okay and what I have been up to the last whatever hundred years that I have been gone. Honestly I'm better then okay. I finally have everything how I wanted it to be. So as me and Rebekah share one last look at each other we begin to descend and get to the rest of the family. As we do, we are greeted by many different people welcoming the whole family into the area and hope we have a great stay.

Mother calls us to the stairs so everyone can make a toast. Whilst up there I see the very people who I was hoping that I had gotten rid of once and for all.

The Cullen's

Me and my family make our way down the stairs us the Cullen's make their way over to us. They all had smile on their faces, including the fake blonde slut vampire hanging off Edward's arm. Until they see me. All the smile on their faces turn into pure shock and betrayal. It was hard to keep a straight face. Klaus clears his throat to get our attention, which is something he always want. Attention! He asked if we know each other. Rebekah looks like she has figured it out as she is, right this moment, is glaring daggers at them. The saying if looks could kill, well let's just say that they would have been killed 5 times and the pieces burned.

* * *

Rosalie POV

Since we all left Bella back in Forks the rest of the family have been depressed. I honestly don't see what was so special about her. She was just a human. Alice doesn't shop as much so I lost my partner for shopping. Edward is always in he's room doing with the slut Tanya he has now deemed to be he's mate. Jasper is hardly ever here anymore with all the emotions bringing him down and because he feels it's he's fault this happened. Even though no one blames him. Carlisle just throws himself into work and when he's not he's in he's office or hunting. Esme just sits around or cleans. Emmet doesn't even play pranks on anyone anymore or joke around. Looking at the family you can see how much of a hold she had on everyone. I'm glad we left because with her knowing we were in danger from the Volturi.

Carlisle just came back home from work with a fax in he's hand. Apparently an old friend of he's is holding a ball with the rest of he's siblings. He explained to us how they are different to us. That they still have blood in them, heart beat and burn in the sun without a special stone. Alice couldn't see what was going to happen so we just hoped for the best.

I was so happy that they whole family had been invited, by one of Carlisle's old friends to a party. We all have to dress up and everything. With me in my gold dress, I have a feeling that I am going to be getting lots of jealous stares today. As we arrive I am actually at awe at the house. It was huge. Bigger then the house we have back in Forks. As we walked in I wan not paying attention to anything that was happening until Carlisle called us forward. Whilst walking forward I notice a scent that belonged in forks. Bella's scent.

The rest of the family looked as shocked as I was but also have betrayal as she never told us.. The originals walked up I will admit I was jealous. They were all gorgeous but the girl with blonde hair was glaring at us. I wonder why. That's when I notice her. Bella. She was standing there with them looking completely at ease. I was shocked to say anything. Carlisle was the first to brake out of he's trance and begin to introduce us. They all nodded to us when our name was said, everyone but Bella and the blonde girl who I learned was named Rebekah.

Alice started jumping down on the spot then ran to go and hug Bella but she did something that shocked us all. She crouched down, bared her fangs and hissed. She looked deadly. Jasper went to Alice and glared at Bella to which he got a glare that if looks could kill we would be ten feet under and a smirk when she see the scared look on our faces. They just looked amused at what she was doing but one thought ran through my head. What happened to the sweet and kind Bella we left in Forks?

Bella POV

I decided enough was enough after the incident with Alice and made my way over to the bar. The only stall open was next to a dirty blonde hair man who I recognized to be Stefan Salvatore. I know that he does not like my family but he does not know of me. This could be fun. As I walked up to him I made sure that I swung my hips seductively and was showing the right amount of cleavage. (AN: like I said Bella is very our of character then in Twilight.)

As I sat next to him and 'accidentally' let my fingers run down he's arm I enjoyed watching him shiver at my touch. He turned to see who it was and it looked like he's eyes might just bulge out of he's head. After he got over he's shock he introduce himself "Hey, I'm Stefan." which I relied with "Hey, My names Isabella," I would have told him my first name but I did not want to scare him off when he hates my family because he could be fun.

The next thing I know, Edward is behind me, grabbing my hips and pulling me to him. I quickly have a glance at Rebekah who look murderous but I shoot her I quick wink. She knows what I'm about to do and thing are about to start getting interesting.

DUN! DUN! DUN!

* * *

**AN: if you have ideas on what Bella shout do review!**

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

You Know what to do

V

V

V

V

Follow the arrows and review

V

V


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey eveyone! sorry for not updating sooner has alot going no with school and everything. But i hope you enjoy this as mush as the rest

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't anything except for Stefan ;)

Stefan: No sorry not yours

Me: Yes you are

Stefan: Nope

Me: Fine what do i get if i admit you are not mine

Stefan: i'll change you into a vampire

Me: okayy i dont own twilight

(Stefan feeds me blood and snaps my neck)

Damon: Why did you do that! Now

we have to tell the story

Stefan: DANG! She tricked me

* * *

The next thing I know, Edward is behind me, grabbing my hips and pulling me to him. I quickly have a glance at Rebekah who look murderous but I shoot her I quick wink. She knows what I'm about to do and thing are about to start getting interesting.

* * *

Turning to face Edward at vampire speed, I kicked him using all of my vampire strength and kicked him in a place no man wants to be kicked. The rest of the Cullen's ran to him to help him. The blonde that was on Edwards arm was frantic. It was... amusing. My good mood however did not last as long as I hoped it would have because she stormed over to me and slapped me straight across the face. I was shocked as was the rest of my family and everyone who knew what we are capable of, then she also had the nerve to stand there with a smirk. By the time I was snapped out of my shocked state she was back over by the rest of the Cullen's.

I'm pretty sure by the looks on their faces that my vampire face had came out to play. Even the blonde had the decency to look afraid. My family were behind me to show that if you mess with one of us you mess with us all. It is amazing to once again have that feeling back. Every one kept away from her including the Cullen's who were her family and Edward who she was with and was supposed to be 'mates' with. As I slowly stalked to towards her, you could tell by the look on her face that if she was human she would be shitting herself. I had to stop my self from smirking at that thought.

As I reached her, I rammed my hand straight into her chest and clenched my fist around her cold unbeating heart. Its not like they use it so she shouldn't need it. The Cullen's were now right behind her pleading me not to do it. My reply was a simple smirk. I ripped my hand out and to my sister displeasure without the heart but she knew I like to spook my victims. Be that Human, Vampire, Werewolf and the occasional Cold one. Your probably thinking, Cold one? Whats a cold one? Well it's like the sparkle Cullen's from Forks. Even though they class themselves as vampires, they are not and never will be vampires.

Klaus POV

Watching my sister beat the doctor Cullen's oldest was the funniest thing I have ever seen. I did not voice my thoughts so the attention was off me. Yes I will admit it, I love the attention I get from others but when my sisters are pissed you want to stay out of their way or your as good as ash. The way she is fighting them reminds me of the way Rebekah did the first time they met. Edward was trying to get her to be he's mate but it never worked. I wish I could say the same for Isabella.

Flashback

"Who and what the hell are you?"

Ahh the sound of my sweet sister Rebekah. I wonder what has got her wound up now. As soon as I walk out the door I am in defense mode. I recognized Carlisle from my last visit to Italy and he was a so called 'vampire' that sparkles in the sun and can only be destroyed if they are ripped apart and burned. Carlisle explains to me how he has left the Volturi to create a family and because he did now like the way they were eating. He came to speak to me and see if I was willing to try he's diet. I thought 'Yeah what the hell!' I didn't see a problem with it. Till he said what it was. There was me thinking

'He's gonna want me to drink from blood bags so I don't take a humans life' boy was I so wrong.

He wanted me to eat animals. How disgusting can you get.

End Flashback

Me and him did keep in contact until about 90 years ago after what happened with Rebekah. I was paranoid back then but I done it for my sister. We were also trying to stay alive because our 'dad' wanted to kill them, well me, because of what I was. Because I was not he's son.

Carlisle quickly glances at me with pleading eyes to stop what is happening but you can tell that in he's eyes he knows that there is nothing he can do because I enjoy watching him and he's family in pain after what he has done to Rebekah. I actually have no clue as to what they did before had to make Isabella hate them but it must have been something bad because she was always the one to forgive us.

When my sister removed her hand from the cold ones chest it was not a pretty site. The cold one now had a gaping hole that will close in 2 seconds. Unfortunately my sister did not end up ripping he heart out of her prophetic excuse of a body, but I knew what she was doing. She was playing around to get them creeped (sp?) out so they are to scared to do anything.

Tanya POV

Who the hell does she think she is kicking my man in the nuts. I will show her not to mess with a vampire. As I was storming over to her she kept a blank look on her face but as soon as I slapped her, her eyes filled with fire. The look she was giving me, I has to stop myself for cowering in fear. When she rammed her fist into my chest I thought that was it. That this was going to be the end of my existence.

As she ripped her hand out, my life flashed before my eyes. I looked down gasping for air. She did not kill me but she was close to it. I don't care how many times I have a near death experience if she ever does that again to Edward I will kill her. I will drive a steak through her heart myself.

Bella POV

Gosh that slut just knows how to piss me off. Trying to clear my mind of all the thoughts of the Cullen's I go to go back to Stefan, but he was busy. Talking to a girl who looked like Katherine. My guess was that this was the latest doppelganger Elena Gilbert. Stefan clearly was not interested in her advances but she would not take no for an answer. I don't why but it made me pissed enough to nearly go over there and rip her head off. The next thing I know she's straddling him and my vision is clouded over with a red haze. Something just snapped. That's the last thing I remember that night.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN

What do you thing is going to happen?

Anything people want to happen?

Who do you think Elena should be with?

Need an OC character people, will need the following:

Name:

Age:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour:

Personality:

Species: Vampire/Werewolf/Cold One/Shapeshifter

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Review people :)

And thanks to everyone who has even bovered to give this book a chance

I know it's not great but it's my first and it means alot :D

LOOL! look at me getting all emotional

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Luce

Age: 20

Eye Colour: Grey

Hair Colour Blonde

Personality: Like |Katherine except she cares for her friends

Species: Vampire

* * *

**AN**

ThankYou everyone for the ideas of the OC and if I can I will use them all throughout the story and if not i will use them in another story that i am planning. Credit goes to 'I am percy's girlfriend' and for Luce as it's her character! Sorry it took me long to upload, most of time has been revising for my Exam. Will try to carry on uploading every week. Not been Beta read so tell me what you think!

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything as much as i want to :'(

* * *

**Luce's Background: MUST READ!**

Luce was born in September 1921. Her mother died whilst giving birth and her father always blamed her and told her it was her fault that she was dead. Her family were not the richest but that did have money but hardly any of it was spent on her. After about 5 years since her mother passed away and her birth her father had gone insane with the pain of losing he's wife and killed himself not caring that he had a daughter. She went to an orphanage and was never adopted. She left there when she was 18 and got a job at a bar. One night she ran into a man called Niklaus and he's sister Isabella. As she was leaving, Niklaus grabbed and her and stopped her from drinking but what only Isabella knew was that she had compelled her to drink her blood just incase, which was lucky as Mikael had found them accidentally shot her in the chest. Isabella took her, and waited for to wake and complete the transformation. She's been with her ever since but not seen. She doesn't usually stay with her just in the same town.

* * *

Previously:

_Gosh that slut just knows how to piss me off. Trying to clear my mind of all the thoughts of the Cullen's I go to go back to Stefan, but he was busy. Talking to a girl who looked like Katherine. My guess was that this was the latest doppelganger Elena Gilbert. Stefan clearly was not interested in her advances but she would not take no for an answer. I don't why but it made me pissed enough to nearly go over there and rip her head off. The next thing I know she's straddling him and my vision is clouded over with a red haze. Something just snapped. That's the last thing I remember that night._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Luce's POV**

I watched as Isabella started talking to Stefan but got bored shortly after. I turned around only to be greeted with the bluest eyes I have ever seen which just happened to belong to Stefan's older brother Damon. I got lost in he's eyes and just stared for a while. I snapped out of it when he began to speak.

"Hey, I'm Damon. You new around here" he asked with smile

"Hi, I'm Luce and yeah I'm new. I only arrived here 5 days ago." **(AN: Like I said she don't live with Isabella so she had to find a house. That's why it took her longer)**

The conversation from there was not very interesting just normal chit chat. As I was about to say something I heard Isabella growl to low for humans to hear. I looked round to see her expression. She looked murderous. I followed her direction of sight and saw what made her react like that. Some chick was now straddling Stefan and she pissed. That means she might actually like someone and this stupid chick is getting in the way.

I ran straight to Bella fast but not too fast so the humans didn't get suspicious about anything. Looking at her eyes I could tell straight then what was happening. Her instinct is coming out and by tomorrow morning she wont remember anything of what happened. Looking round I noticed some of the humans had seen what happened and were beginning to crowd around. Stefan must have noticed this too because he put more effort to get whoever that chick was off of him and came to help me with Isabella. We both had to pull her out of there and it was a struggle probably because both of us together is still not as strong as an original.

**(AN: Just so you know you will be seeing her more in the story as she is going to be getting with Damon but Elena may be a problem just like she is for Isabella)**

Elena POV (just before straddling Stefan)

Who the hell does that girl think she is. Stefan is mine! Why is he even bothering with her when he knows that I still want him. It's like he just doesn't care about me anymore. Well that is going to change. At the moment she's off with, I think they were called the Cullen's. Anyway time to make my move.

Walking over to Stefan I could tell something was on he's mind. Ahh, he must be thinking of me and how stupid he was to try and replace me with her. Walking, no strutting over to him I flash him a smile and he just turns away. So if he wants to play it that way then we will. As I get over to him I straddle him.

"Hello Stefan" I smirk

"Hi Elena" he says with a nod. Is that all I get. A nod.

I keep flirting with him but nothing seems to be working and he also still seems to be thinking about something. That means he wasn't thinking about me. Then what or who was he thinking about. Stefan begins to look over he's shoulder so I follow he's glance. He's looking at HER again. She looks pissed that I'm with Stefan so I just smirk at her. Stefan does not notice our exchange but he pushes me off of him. I was shocked. He's never done that before but that was before Niklaus got him to turn off he's emotions. Stefan has not been the same since.

As they all walked out together I could not help the frown that appeared on my face but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. I will get Stefan! No matter what, Stefan will be mine! That is a promise.

I hope you enjoyed it :)

Please tell me what you think.

V

V

V

V

V

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

AN: SORRY! that it has been so long :( exams and everything have been keeping me busy but i've already started on chapter 8 so it should not take too long to upload. Also a thanks to anyone and everyone who has given this story a chance. I know it's not the best but i tried :)

Disclaimer: of course i own nothing in the vampire diaries :( even thought i would like stefan or jasper or emmet but -sigh- not going to happen

Well her goes nothing

* * *

Previously:

As they all walked out together I could not help the frown that appeared on my face but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. I will get Stefan! No matter what, Stefan will be mine! That is a promise.

Chapter 7: Isabella POV

As I open my eyes I take in where I am and notice that I am in my room. That brings me to the question of how did I get here and who brought me here. I notice someone sitting in the chair next to me who just happens to be Luce and she's sound asleep. As if she feels me looking at her she begins to stir and wakes up. Being her usual cheerful self she smiles brightly at me when she sees that I am awake.

"Morning Isa" she greets me. If it was anyone else calling me Isa I would have ripped their hearts out but since it was Luce I can't. She may get annoying with the nickname but she is great.

"Morning" I reply but then I start with the questions

"What happened last night? What did I do? How long have you been here? Why didn't you tell me? How did I get here? Who brought me here? Wh..." I was stopped by the sound of giggling coming from Luce "What?" I asked confused. She knew how I got when I black out, even though it technically is not blacking out, it's more like letting my instincts take over. She still had not stopped laughing and I was getting pissed of. Apparently she could see it on my face could she stopped laughing.

I mean yes I am one of the nicest originals out of us but as soon as you piss me off to much I have the same temper as Niklaus. Depending who you are and what you done I can actually be a whole lot worse then him.

ANYWAY! Back to the matter at hand. Luce began to go over what had happened which some of it I remember but that stops after she mentioned that some chick aka Elena had straddled Stefan's lap. She mentioned how I became completely still which she and surprising Stefan noticed. After both of them trying to get through to me, apparently they gave up and just dragged me upstairs.

She was still going on about Damon, who she got talking to last night when I began to feel thirsty.

"Yeah, yeah, very interesting but I'm going to go a grab a bite or blood bag"

Luce looked pissed off that I had just interrupted her but I did not spend long on it as I was rushing out there the second I said blood bag. Running down the stairs I did see Rebekah but she seemed to be a little per-occupied with yelling and my two idiot brothers Kol and Klaus about last night. On my way to get a blood bag I caught the scent of the Cullen's. _Maybe it's time for me to give them a proper welcome _I thought so I sped down to grab a bag then followed their scent. I wanted to see how they handle it with a blood bag in the same room.

Edward POV

Yesterday was going great until the little disagreement with Bella but I plan to set it right today. You see, I don't really 'love' Tanya, I'm just using her because I thought I had lost the love of my life. The way she was yelling at Tanya was so hot that me and Tanya did not spend any time with the family if you know what I mean. That is one thing I do like about her thought, she is amazing in bed but I think that's were she has had a lot of practice. Maybe I could get her to teach Bella when we get back together.

Smelling the air I could smell that my whole family were in the main room of where we have been staying so I ran there to meet them. Reaching there I began to smell Bella's sent and it seemed to get stronger but there was also the sent of blood... not good. We tensed when there was a knock on the door but before any of us could move the door swung open to show us Bella. As soon as it happened my families thought hit me

My darling daughter, you have grown so much I just hope she can forgive me – Esme

Edward, I know that you want her back but make sure you don't do anything stupid – Carlisle

I can't believe this happened because of me, I hope Bella can forgive me for nearly eating her – Jasper

My little sister looks good. I know your listening Fuckward and if you hurt her again I will not be as nice this time – Emmet

Why is she here? I bet she is trying to take my Edward away from me but it's not going to work. He loves me and not her. Gosh look at her, she looks like a slut – Tanya

After hearing her thought I tuned the rest of them out as from Tanya they just seem to be insults and I was so close to ripping her to shreds but that would not look to good.

Bella just smiled at us, well at everyone except me and Tanya but that is to be expected after what happened yesterday. She gave Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Alice and surprisingly Rosalie a hug. As soon as she had finished Alice started talking about how they just had to go shopping but Bella was busy playing with something in her hand.

Suddenly the smell of blood filled our noses and we all, apart from Bella stiffened. At first I thought it was Bella's blood but looking at her I noticed a bad of blood in her hand with a straw in it while she gave us a smiles that looked sinister. Looking her in the eyes you could tell that she had changed from the girl that I left in Forks to some kind of Demon. She knew that jasper had trouble around blood yet she came to our room and began to have a drink.

This thoughts made rage seep through my veins. Why would she do that if she cared about us or her own safety. Yes she is an original vampire but I still can't help but think like it. She just sighed, ripped the bag open and gulped it down in three gulps.

As she ran through the room I went to follow her but stopped dead in my tracks. There Bella was, the other side of the room talking to the one person other then Bella that I missed the most it was...

* * *

ohhhhh... who do you think it is going to be and how do you think that they know Bella. is she friends or foe? i have no clue... any ideas. Also Bella's going to be pranking Edward so if you have any ideas for some pranks that i could use it would be amazing. if you do just post it with your review or message me. Many thanks

V

V

V

V

V

V

Review if you know whats good for you

i will take action and send Damon after you LOL! Jokes but please review


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:  sorry for the long update people, will try and get back on track :) but other then that here is chapter 8**

**Disclaimer****:****i do not own anything as much as i would want to :'(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously_

_As she ran through the room I went to follow her but stopped dead in my tracks. There Bella was, the other side of the room talking to the one person other then Bella that I missed the most it was..._

Chapter 8 Edward POV

… Katherine Pierce (sorry but I had to add her into it but she will be getting with Stefan). I Thought I had seen the last of her in Chicago. We were both there, at the time I was in my rebelling days and drinking human blood whilst she was looking for Stefan Salvatore and came across my scent. She found me and we got talking and we helped each other out.

(AN: im sorry but I thought it was funny that Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah were there at the same time as Edward so just imagine that Along with Klaus and Rebekah was Bella but Edward did not recognize her)

Watching her talking with Bella, you can tell that they do not get along. Katherine has some sneer on her face while Bella looks more pissed then yesterday with me and Tanya. I decided to pay attention to what they are saying.

"How do you think I'm going to be able to do anything? When my brother has he's mind set to something he does not change it no matter what." Bella explained but Katherine would not take no as an answer

"Please Bella, I will do anything but I need the doppelganger gone or I will not get my Stefan and I don't fancy get a steak through the heart from them because unlike you, it will kill me." Katherine was pleading with her which is the first time I have ever seen her look like that.

"You really don't get it do you... I am not going to go behind my families back as soon as I get them back. Sorry but your going to have to find someone else" Bella replied not looking one bit sorry at all. My Bella would have done anything to save someone and I know she is still in there.

Alice being Alice decided it would be the best time to go up to Bella and ask her if she wanted to go shopping with her, but we never expected the answer that came out of her mouth.

And that is how we ended up shopping with a group of originals... to say Klaus was not happy was an understatement. In fact all of them minus Rebekah and Bella just kept their eyes on us like we were going to do something and when we do.. we would be ripped to shreds.

Bella, my sweet Bella who I thought I had lost is running around shopping like it's going out of fashion. I remember when I had to save her from Alice from shopping and here she is... shopping like she hadn't hated the thought of going a while a go. Not really paying attention to whats happening and being so lost in thought I didn't realise we were heading down an alley till it was too late. The strong aroma of blood was all around and I had to stop myself from going over there and ripping the boys' throat out.

Looking over, I saw that Bella had a boy who looked around 19 with blonde hair and big blue eyes against the wall and she was draining the life from him. So was Rebekah but with a different boy. All my family had to hold our breaths... especially Jasper. The emotions coming off of everyone must have been too much for Jasper because before we could stop him he made a lunge at the boy Bella had. Big mistake. She turned just in time and ripped off both of Jasper's arms before he could do anything and threw them to the other end of the alley so he had to go and fetch them. If it had not of been such a threatening gesture it would have been funny but that was Bella... protecting her meal.

Rebekah finished first and was just smirking at the scene like she had seen the same thing before and we knew she had. We did not have any clue of what Bella was like before we met her and what we knew about her all seems to be a lie as we did not know that she was a vampire. This just makes things better though because I would not have to damn her to thins life and I can still spend forever with her.

"What do you think your doing" said a voice growled from the other end of the alley to where Jasper's arms were thrown. Standing there was a man around the age of 23 with piecing blue eyes and raven black hair. He looked like he wanted to murder Rebekah as he didn't not notice Bella who was finishing up feeding.

"What does it look like Salvatore? Feeding you dumb ass" replied Rebekah who just looked pissed off to even be in the same place as him let alone speak to him.

"Do you want the council to think the vampires are back in town? I thought we agreed on no feeding in town!" he looked pissed off and ready to lunge, especially when the veins begun to show and fangs stick out of he's lips.

"Calm down both you of" said a calm Bella "I needed to have a bite and did not have enough energy to leave the town. It shall not happen again." she carried on. Damon spun around when he first heard her voice and he's eyes widened. "Bella" he whispered and sped towards her.

All of my family tensed when he sped over the her but relaxed when he picked her up and spun her around. Jealousy flooded through my veins when I heard her giggle about something he said and he just smirked in response. It was like he could tell I was jealous. Acting like he had just noticed our presence he turined to us but stopped when he saw Jasper. "Major Jasper Whitlock? Where have you been all this time?" he asked as if they were best friends

Jasper POV

I had seen him before but from where? Why does he look so familiar. "Major Jasper Whitlock? Where have you been all this time?" When he said that it was like a suddenly flash shined and I remembered where I knew him from. Back in the wars he was the general. "General Damon Salvatore. Yes it has been a long time. How have been and how did you end up as a vampire?" I asked as if it was nothing. The rest of my family were giving me looks of utter confusion but Damon smiled. The only reaction that was weird was Bella's. She had a knowing look as if she knew something we didn't which she probably did.

Bella sped over to me and looked me straight in the eyes and said something I never thought would make sense but it did "Remember," and I did.

**Flashback (AN: yes I have changed Jasper's past but he doesn't remember this until now, the rest of he's past from Twilight did happen)**

Walking around the town I was deciding what flowers i should get my girlfriend. Her favorite were Lillys' and I never understood why but that is what she would want so I was looking for a shop that would sell them. Just as I found a shop that sells them I bumped into a teenage girl. She looked around 17 maybe 18. She had long Brown hair that hung by her waist and was slightly curly but not too much. She had the brightest shade of green eyes that I had ever seen. Everything about her was perfect. She was perfect. Looking down at her hand I realise she was holding a dozen roses in red and pink. She smiled at me and asked what my name was. "Jasper Whitlock mam and yours if you do not mind me asking?" When she looked at me her eyes seemed to hold a lot of humor. "Isabella Marie Mikaelson, but I prefer to be called Bella" she replied with the sweetest smiles I had ever seen. If I didn't have a girlfriend back home I would have asked to go out but that would not be the right thing to do.

As if sensing my thoughts she said "Well as lovely as this has been I must be making my way home. My brother shall not be happy if I am late. Maybe I shall see you again" And with that she was gone. I thought that would be the last time I see her but I was wrong.

-fast forward 2 months-

It turns out my girlfriend was cheating on me so I ended. Since then I have not been able to get Isabella out of my head. The way she smiles, the way she talks even the way she walks. It's like I'm addicted to her.

Right now I am on my way to the town ball and hopefully I shall meet Isabella again if she has not left town. On arriving I was introduced to the rest of the families who had a member of their own family fighting in the war. That's when I saw her. Isabella. She was standing around and taking with Niklaus. I knew all my chances of being with her were none when I saw her kiss him on the cheek and him to her.

As if sensing my presence she spun around and looked my straight in the eye and made her way towards me. Not even glancing back at lord Niklaus. As she reached me she asked If I would like to step out for a while and I, of course accepted. Once we were outside she must have noticed my glum mood since she asked me what's wrong.

"Nothing Lady Isabella, just false hopes I guess" I said with a fake grin I hoped she believed but it was obvious she didn't.

"Mr Jasper Whitlock, you can not lie to me so tell what is wrong" she said sternly and I did just that

"Since I met you Lady Isabella, you have been the only one on my mind. I can not help but think of the way you smile, the way you talk or the way your hair frames your face perfectly." I said but I wouldn't look at her eyes to see the disgust.

I'm guessing I did the wrong thing because she put her thumb and finger under my chin, made my look at her and the nest thing I knew her lips were on mine. Of course I kissed her back but then remembered that she was with Lord Niklaus and he would have my head on a stick for doing it to her so I pulled away.

"we can't do this... I mean... your with Lord Niklaus. I do not wish to come between you too" I said trying to get her to understand but that last thing I expected her to do was laugh and that's what she did.

"Silly Jasper, Niklaus or as you call him Lord Niklaus is my brother and would want nothing more then me happy" she says with a grin.

We saw each other every day and we had even made love not that anyone knew. If they found out we would both of been frowned upon and banished. Everything was going perfect until one night. Lord Niklaus, or as he likes to be called Klaus, Isabella and me were in a club when guns started to be fired in through the doors. Bella crawled over to once of the bullets. It was made of wood. It meant the demons are back, but why did Bella and Klaus look so panicked when they see them. That's when everything made sense. Why no vervain was allowed in their house. Why they never took off they jewelery and why they had blood bags. I had a stake in my boot and I went for it. The look on Bella's face said she knew that I knew. I froze. She looked into my eyes and said

"you will forget me and my brother. We were never here and you won't remember us. Remember I love you but I can't have you thinking I'm a monster." she said with tears in her eyes and repeated everything she said robotic like. The look on her face was heart break but as soon as I blinked she was gone and I was left with a single Rose.

**End Flashback**

I looked up at Bella to see she had gone back to beside Damon. I guess I was so caught up with my flashback that I didn't realise another vampire had turned up until I heard Bella squeal Stefan and run at top sped to him. Stefan, whom I am guessing is Damon's brother had green eyes like Bella, was a bit shorter then Damon and has Sandy brown hair. Strong jaw line and had muscles that were between the size of Emmett and me.

The next thing I know a human had come down the alley calling Stefan's name. He seemed to be pissed off and annoyed that she had found them and that has nothing to do with me being an empath. You can just easily read the emotions on he's face.

**Bella POV**

I had just got some time to talk to Stefan when we heard and smelled Elena. You would think the girl would understand that he's not interested... especially when he is in he's ripper mode. She just looks like a blood bank on legs. Everyone turned to look at her and noticed she was with the witch. The Bennett must have noticed that I was going to attack Elena because she an aneurism on me. Good thing they don't work but where she doesn't know me she doesn't know that so I'll play with her.

I screamed out in pain and fell to my knees everyone looked shocked but Bonnie just smirked and stalked over to me. As soon as she was close enough to me I jumped up and held her against the wall with my hand at her throat. She looked scared shitless. I bent down to her and whispered in her ear

"I've been around a long time... Your going to have to try harder then that" lifting her up as I said it then dropping her to the ground.

I turned around and was able to get a glimpse of red hair. Victoria. I smirked. See when I was attacked by James, I didn't really kill him just make the Cullen's believe that and compelled them to think they tore him apart and burned the pieces. This were about to get interesting

"Hello Isabella" said Victoria and she and James stepped out of the shadows.

Shit just got real!

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, got any ideas to add to it just comment or send me a private message people!**


End file.
